Picture
by Darla Winifred
Summary: Willow andXander have to figure out how to get thier two best friends back to the realtionship they once had. Buffy and Spike might have to do a little singing to get out of it.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 - Vacancy  
  
Buffy moved around the Bronze in her dark eye makeup. Her foundation  
  
made her look even paler than she already did. She wore a dark red shirt  
  
that exposed the black lace bra underneath. Her skirt was short, black  
  
leather.  
  
Men liked that sometimes for a one-night stand, she knew it as she danced around in a slow sensual motion waiting for the bite. She  
  
always referred to men as fish. After you hook one, let it go and  
  
search for more.  
  
The Bronze air was full of smoke. It was intoxicating; it made  
  
people want to have a good time.  
  
She swayed to the music from the stage. The band was playing some  
  
hard rock music, which added more detail to her plan. She wanted  
  
people to see her as a bad ass and everything was perfect for her act.  
  
A man finally walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
She turned around quickly with a smile.  
  
"Hi, I'm Angel."  
  
He said as she danced around him like he was her prey.  
  
"Buffy." She said as she ran her hands up his chest. She realized  
  
that he barely had any muscles underneath but that didn't bother her  
  
one bit.  
  
She leaned up to his ear. "Want to get out of here?" She whispered.  
  
"Sure." He said, a little nervous about how direct she was being.  
  
Smiling, she grabbed his hand and led him out of the Bronze and to  
  
her red convertible.  
  
"My place?" She asked, flicking her tongue across her front teeth.  
  
"Motel. Half a mile down." He said leaning down to kiss her but she  
  
stopped it.  
  
"Fine. You're paying." She stated.  
  
"Whatever." Angel said. He was too horny to worry about a few bucks.  
  
They entered her convertible and drove off.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike wandered around the crowded bar.  
  
The radio from the background produced a slow rock. He just wanted  
  
some girl for the night then dump her the next morning.  
  
That's basically what he's been doing lately. His leather duster  
  
swayed back and forth as he searched for the perfect one-night-stand girl.  
  
Spike's eyes landed on the bar, the perfect girl.  
  
Dark hair, tattoos, skinny, pale and she had a badass attitude. He  
  
sat down next to her.  
  
"Can I buy you drink? The name's Spike."  
  
"Faith." she said sucking in a cherry.  
  
The she continued. "I know what you want and I know what I want. So  
  
why spend the money for drinks when you can take me sober?" She asked.  
  
"Works for me." Spike said smiling as this girl grabbed his hand and  
  
led him out of the smoky bar and to her black truck.  
  
She pushed up against the frame and kissed him roughly.  
  
"Motel, down the street." She said as they entered her truck.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy and Angel arrived at the old, dirty motel about five minutes  
  
after they left the Bronze. Buffy had been doing this all day and she  
  
was enjoying it.  
  
She grabbed Angel's hand and led him into a motel room she had  
  
already paid for.  
  
Wasting no time she pulled him in and started to unbuckle his pants.  
  
He reached to take off her blouse to expose the black  
  
lace underneath.  
  
Buffy was acting like an animal. In her last relationship she was  
  
absolutely in love with the guy, then he left her. The sad thing is...it was yesterday. So she decided to turn on badass Buffy and  
  
have a little fun. She didn't know why but there was a hole inside of  
  
her and sleeping with men fulfilled it. For about an hour that is.  
  
~*~  
  
Faith pulled Spike into the hotel room and kissed him wildly.  
  
She probed his mouth with her very experienced tongue. Spike was  
  
definitely enjoying the feel of someone wanting him. Even if it was only for one night.  
  
The last relationship he was in was great, they loved each other so much. Spike had had some very bad luck in his earlier relationships and  
  
he left, sacred of the commitment to the girl of his dreams.  
  
You'd think this had happened years ago but in fact, it happened  
  
yesterday. Yesterday was the day he left his precious beauty behind.  
  
He didn't know where she was. In fact that was all he thought about.  
  
All day he has been sleeping with various women trying to get his  
  
mind off of the girl he had left and other women fixed it. Well,  
  
until the sex was over anyways. 


	2. Your Picure

Picture  
  
Chapter 2 - Your Picture  
  
Buffy slowly opened her eyes to try and figure out where she was. Her  
  
head hurt like someone had hit her with a bat. Her eye make up was  
  
smeared everywhere, and she looked like she hadn't showered in days.  
  
She looked around and saw Angel next to her. She flinched at the  
  
sight of him. He wasn't bad looking but he wasn't her usual type. He  
  
had a smile on his face. Buffy snickered.  
  
Dumbass. She thought to herself.  
  
Then she remembered last night. The Bronze. Then the hotel, and  
  
strangely she loved it. She loved not having to be tied down to one  
  
guy; she never really had that freedom. She took a lot of the  
  
enjoyment of ditching a guy, after a one-night stand. Trying not to  
  
wake Angel she wiggled out of the bed, slipped on her clothes and  
  
left the red wallpapered hotel room.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike woke up in an empty bed. Faith must have left he thought to  
  
himself. He was actually glad. The brunette was just for a one-night  
  
stand; it just made it easier on him. She seemed to be after exactly same thing he was after which makes everyone's life a little easier.  
  
He stood up and headed to the bathroom to take a piss.  
  
After coming out of the bathroom he headed to his studio apartment.  
  
When he arrived he immediately headed for his shower.  
  
While he was in the shower he thought of his last girlfriend.  
  
God he loved her so much. She was the perfect creature. They went to  
  
high school together, but were never really friends, they just knew  
  
each other from around. Then college came and they ended up sharing  
  
house with Willow and Xander, their best friends. After living with a  
  
practical stranger, they weren't exactly buddies. They hated each  
  
other at first, but grew in love. No one could separate them.  
  
Everyone saw the! m as they perfect couple. Great conversation. Hot  
  
sex and anything else you could add, they had it. After college was  
  
when things became too heavy for Spike. They decided to share an  
  
apartment. They went to work during the day and spent the night  
  
together. This went on for a year with out a hitch, then Spike went  
  
out one day and it had hit him. He hadn't even realized he was so far  
  
deep into this relationship. He suddenly felt trapped so that's when  
  
he left.  
  
He left the shower and sat down on the bed in his studio apartment.  
  
He leaned over and picked up the picture he took of Buffy the day he  
  
had left. Her hair was straight, down and she looked absolutely  
  
beautiful. A goddess.  
  
The Picture read  
  
'Buffy  
  
April 10, 2004'  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy made her way into the apartment and threw her purse on the  
  
couch.  
  
She stripped down and went into the bathroom to wash everything away.  
  
Her make-up and the dirtiness she felt, mentally and physically.  
  
While she was in the bathroom she thought of her l! ast boyfriend.  
  
She didn't know why he left. It started in high school. She would see  
  
him around and there were a few smiles but that was really about it.  
  
In college they ended up sharing a house with their two best friends.  
  
She hated him, he was a jerk and he was as annoying as anyone could  
  
possibly be.  
  
Then she was forced to look at him a new way. A different, but better  
  
way. They eventually fell in love. They had the perfect relationship  
  
by anyone's view. Then when college ended they shared an apartment.  
  
During the day it was work but at nights it was play. Buffy could  
  
tell the burden of their relationship was starting to get to him, but  
  
she didn't think he would leave by putting a note in their bed. She  
  
thought they would be able to work it out like any other relationship.  
  
Buffy exited the shower and entered her bedroom sitting on her bed.  
  
She sat on the edge by the nightstand and opened the drawer and there it was. The! picture she had took of him the day he had left. He looked so!  
  
hot , his hair slicked back, wearing his duster. The picture  
  
read:  
  
'Spike  
  
4/10'  
  
Buffy missed him so much but he's the one who left her, and she was  
  
going out again tonight, to find someone to fill the hole that he had  
  
left in her soul. 


	3. and i cry

Picture  
  
Chapter 3 - And I Cry  
  
Buffy was still looking at the picture. She held the picture like it  
  
was precious.  
  
Thinking quickly of a solution, she picked up the white phone on the  
  
nightstand and dialled a familiar number.  
  
There were a few rings, then a voice answered.  
  
"Hello, this is Willow Rosenberg." The voice on the other end informed.  
  
"Wills? It's Buffy." She said with her tears showing through in her  
  
voice.  
  
"Buffy. What's wrong?" She asked, concerned about her long time friend.  
  
"God, Willow. I miss him so much." Buffy said tears flowing freely.  
  
"Oh Buffy. I don't know what to tell you." Willow said automatically  
  
knowing straight away who she was talking about.  
  
"He's really gone. I can't believe him. I loved him so much." Buffy felt like she couldn't breathe.  
  
"I know sweetie. I'm sorry, but I really have to go. I'll call you  
  
tomorrow. Ok?" She hated to leave her friend like this; but she had  
  
to deal with a client. Being Sunnydale's most valuable lawyer didn't  
  
leave her much tome to socialize.  
  
"OK." Buffy said weakly, hanging up the phone.  
  
Buffy threw the picture of Spike on the ground, curled up into a ball  
  
and fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike lay back onto his bed as he stared at the picture of his  
  
beloved Buffy. She looked so innocent and helpless. Him being a wanker,  
  
left her all alone. He started to regret it.  
  
He grabbed his cell phone and called on of his friend.  
  
Ring.  
  
Ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"It's Spike." He said quickly looking for some advice.  
  
"Hey Spike. What are you up to?"  
  
"Nothing. Xander. I miss her so much." He was starting to sound like  
  
a chick and he didn't like it.  
  
"I know man, but you have to do what you feel is best. You two were ! the  
  
perfect couple, but if you want to leave her that's yo! ur busin ess."  
  
"Well thanks a lot for that shitty advice" Spike said hanging up the  
  
phone and falling back onto his bed.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that day, Willow and Xander talked on the phone. They had to  
  
think of some way to get the couple back together. They missed those  
  
two, and they hated seeing them so miserable.  
  
Buffy and Spike had now gotten drunk and they were both out looking  
  
for more rebound loving.  
  
Buffy was leering around a local bar again in dark make-up. She wore  
  
skin tight leather pants and hung off her ass with a see through  
  
black shirt. The bra squished her breasts to show more cleavage.  
  
She walked suggestively around all the hot guys wiggling her ass in  
  
their faces till she finally got a bite.  
  
"Hey. I'm Parker." He said pinching her ass hard.  
  
"Buffy." She said taking one of his fingers and sucking it lightly in  
  
her mouth.  
  
Parker moaned at that.  
  
"Want me?" She said whispering in his ear.  
  
"Yes." he simply sai! d.  
  
She grabbed his hand, led him out of the bar and to her car.  
  
He ran his hands over her body as she drove to the motel.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike scanned over the crowd in the bronze. There he found the  
  
classic: slut, ditz, good girl and badass.  
  
He hadn't quite decided which one he wanted when a blonde came up to  
  
him.  
  
"Hi. I'm Harmony." She said leaning up against the bar beside him.  
  
"Spike." He said flashing her one of his famous smirks. She giggled at  
  
that. Spike turned away and rolled his eyes then turned back to her.  
  
"Want to go somewhere, Luv?"  
  
"Sure." she said with a huge smile on her face.  
  
He grabbed her hand and led her to his car. She hopped in without  
  
even asking where they were going.  
  
Silence stayed between them on the ride to his apartment.  
  
When they arrived Harmony practically skipped to his place.  
  
When they entered his tiny apartment Harmony practically jumped on  
  
him, covering her mouth with his.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy was! lying back as Parker fucked her. Her thoughts were  
  
surrou! nding he r as he pumped in and out.  
  
She made fake grunt and moans.  
  
God. I miss Spike. She thought. Spike was a hell of a lot better at  
  
sex then this small dicked Parker was.  
  
When Parker was finally fished with her Buffy left and headed towards  
  
her apartment.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike lay there while Harmony rode him. She wasn't exactly that  
  
good. She was sometimes too fast or too slow or just wasn't good  
  
enough either at all. Spike thought while Harmony sat on top of him.  
  
Buffy was great at this. She was always perfect; like she always knew  
  
what I needed while fulfilling her own needs. I guess you never  
  
realize what you have till its gone.  
  
Harmony was asleep next to Spike. Spike thought that that was a  
  
waste of time.  
  
He woke her up and told her to leave. He must admit, it was harsh but  
  
he couldn't look at her with a picture of Buffy a few feet away.  
  
After she had left, he took a shower, then picked the picture of Buffy  
  
off the floor ! looked at it, while thinking of the great memories they  
  
had shared. He silently cried.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy finally arrived home she quickly took a shower to wash away all  
  
the traces of that dumbass Parker.  
  
All she wanted to do was curl up next to Spike but she knew that  
  
wasn't an option.  
  
She wrapped her bathrobe around herself and lay on her bed. She  
  
looked down at the floor to see Spike looking up at her. That damn  
  
picture was taunting her.  
  
She carefully picked it up and cried at the man that had left her.  
  
Authors note-  
  
Hey, i need to know if you like it or not and if i should contiue. Please review  
Top of Form 1  
viewstory.php?sid=2218&i=1 0)  
window.location=this.options[this.selectedIndex].value"  
name=sidChaptersStory Index1. Chapter 1 - Vacancy2. Chapter 2 - Your  
Picture3. Chapter 3 - And I cry  
Bottom of Form 1 


	4. CHapter 4

Buffy had drifted off to sleep after she cried. She didn't think she could  
  
take it anymore.  
  
Until he comes home, she was going to do this different-guy-every-night thing.  
  
Buffy walked around the Bonze in dark eyeliner and mascara. Her pale  
  
foundation made her look sexier in her opinion. She wore a dark blue  
  
halter-top and another black leather skirt.  
  
Unbeknownst to her Spike was scanning the same the Bronze also.  
  
As she looked over the crowd, a head of platinum hair caught her view.  
  
This just added more wood to her fire.  
  
She grabbed the first guy that walked by.  
  
"I'm Buffy wanna go somewhere?" She asked as he eyed her.  
  
"Sure. I'm Riley."  
  
"Good." She said, as she paid for her drinks then pulled him out of  
  
the Bronze and into a dirty alley.!  
  
She pulled him around the corner where no one would see their little  
  
escapades.  
  
She pushed him against a wall; her eyes were full of lust and wanting. She  
  
kissed him roughly, then jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist.  
  
She reached and unzipped his pants, pulling him free. He reached  
  
under her leather skirt, moving her black panties to the side. Their  
  
kiss never broke.  
  
He successfully thrust into her. She held onto his shoulders riding  
  
him into oblivion.  
  
Spike saw Buffy walking out of the Bronze with a farmer boy. She  
  
looked so different. Since when has she dressed like that? Her make up  
  
was different. He was confused. When suddenly someone came up behind  
  
him.  
  
"Hello, big boy. Wanna go somewhere?"  
  
He turned to see a blonde with an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
"Sure. I'm Spike."  
  
"I'm Glory. Where do you wanna go?"  
  
He didn't answer, just grabbed her hand and lead her to the bathroom  
  
stalls. He pulled her! in and kissed her roughly.  
  
She pushed him against the grey! stall w all and unbuttoned his pants.  
  
She slid them down then lifted up her skirt. Spike grabbed her bottom  
  
and lifted her up.  
  
Buffy hopped down off of Riley and headed for her car. Riley called  
  
out to her.  
  
"Hey, where you going?"  
  
"It was fun, but I'm going home."  
  
Buffy walked into her apartment and headed for the fridge. She  
  
opened the freezer door and pulled out some chunky monkey ice cream.  
  
Grabbing a spoon, she fell back onto the couch and flicked on the TV.  
  
Tru Calling was on. She turned it on where a girl said. "Help me."  
  
Every time Buffy watched this she knew it was coming, but she jumped  
  
anyways when the corpse talked.  
  
Spike had left the Bronze about ten minutes ago and was heading home.  
  
He couldn't believe Buffy was walking around in those sorts of clothes,  
  
with that make up on and with another guy. The Buffy he knew wasn't  
  
the girl who looked for a different guy every night. But then again  
  
he was! n't exactly the Spike she knew either. He guessed them together  
  
made a huge difference in their lives.  
  
Spike walked into his tiny apartment and sat on his bed and flicked  
  
on the TV. He laughed when he saw the show Buffy always watched  
  
around this time. The one where a girl talks to dead people.  
  
He looked over and saw her picture sitting there content on the floor  
  
staring back at him.  
  
He picked it up and sighed. He grabbed his phone and called Xander.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Xander it's Spike."  
  
"Oh hey, I was just about to call you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to go somewhere tomorrow and chat."  
  
"Great idea. Lets go down to that karaoke bar and make fun of people  
  
while I drink Buffy out of my head."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
Buffy finished the pint of Chunky Money.  
  
"I'm going to get fat." She pouted to her herself.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" She said picking it up.  
  
"Hey Buffy, it's Willow."  
  
"Hey Wills! what's up?"  
  
"I wanted to know if you want to go somewhere ! tomorrow ?"  
  
"Sure. Lets go to that bar down the street from the church. Why they  
  
put a church by a bar I will never know. Besides I need a few good  
  
drinks."  
  
Xander's phone rang and he picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Nighthawk, its red tree. Did hostile 17 take the bait?"  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"Great so did blonde slayer. Mission Matchmaker is in progress."  
  
"We will meet at the location in twelve hundred hours." Xander  
  
informed.  
  
"Good, now remember. We need to be calm and not push them or anything  
  
it could become ugly. If things become to intense, abort mission 


	5. Chapter 5

Picture  
  
Chapter 5 - The Song - Complete  
  
Buffy sulked around the apartment in nothing but a robe.  
  
She should have been happy that she was going out somewhere with  
  
Willow, but the reality that Spike left her just hit her, and hard.  
  
She would never see him again, never be held by him again, never make  
  
love with him again, nothing. A big gallon of nothing.  
  
She plopped on her couch with a pint of chunky monkey and a bottle of  
  
very cheap wine.  
  
She would eat a spoonful of ice cream then down some wine.  
  
She flicked on the TV to "Passions". Spike loved that show.  
  
Timmy was always getting stuck down that bloody well. She remembered  
  
him saying to her.  
  
Buffy's hair was a wreck and her make-up wasn't even applied.  
  
She continued to drink the wine ti! ll she was tipsy then went to get  
  
ready for going out.  
  
Buffy had finished getting ready, her make up wasn't as dark as the  
  
last few days and her skirt wasn't as short or her shirt to  
  
revealing. Satisfied, she picked up the phone to call Willow.  
  
Spike hated this, not being able to see Buffy, he realized he made a  
  
huge mistake in leaving her, he was just scared like most guys were  
  
but he had to figure out a way to work it out.  
  
Just then the phone rang, Spike leant over to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Spike its Xander, I'll pick you up in ten minutes."  
  
"Fine." He said hanging up.  
  
Spike really wasn't in the mood to get ready so he left his hair the  
  
way it was, in curls. He slid on a form fitting shirt, his regular  
  
black jeans and his duster.  
  
Xander honked the horn again waiting for Spike. Finally he appeared  
  
out of the door and walked towards the car.  
  
"I'm coming you wanker. Hold on."  
  
He said as he slid into! the car.  
  
"So lets go." He said getting impatient. Xander d! idn't kn ow what his  
  
problem was or if he just wanted to drink Buffy problems away, and he  
  
was going to have a big surprise.  
  
Willow honked the car horn once more.  
  
Buffy finally walked out of the apartment. She saw her walk down the  
  
stairs and she wasn't exactly doing it well.  
  
Buffy finally made it to the car.  
  
"Buffy, are you drunk?"  
  
"Well, I'm drink enough to not be able to walk down stairs well,  
  
but I'm sober enough to say I'm just a bit tipsy."  
  
"Huh uh." Willow said as Buffy gets into the car.  
  
"Lets go." Willow said, speeding off.  
  
Willow and Buffy arrived at exactly twelve. They sat down  
  
at the bar; Willow wondered why they weren't here yet while Buffy  
  
ordered a drink.  
  
Buffy was making fun of the people singing when Spike and Xander  
  
walked in.  
  
Xander spotted Willow and headed over.  
  
"Hey guys" Xander said, Buffy turned around to be faced by Spike.  
  
"What the hell?" Buffy and Spike said in unison. Buffy got up ! to walk  
  
out when Xander grabbed her.  
  
"No. We have decided we are going to make you guys stay here all  
  
night until you workout your problems."  
  
"What? No." Buffy said  
  
"Or." Xander piped in.  
  
"Or what?" Spike asked  
  
Willow interjected. "You guys will sing one song together."  
  
"Fine, I'd rather sing then stay here all night." Buffy whined.  
  
"Me too." Spike said pouting.  
  
Buffy and Spike honestly weren't in the mood to fight with their  
  
friends and they felt singing one lousy song wouldn't hurt.  
  
"Fine." Willow said. "You two go up there and we'll pick a song."  
  
"Fine." Buffy said with her arms crossed as they she stomped on  
  
stage, behind them was a dark red curtain that led back to a storage  
  
room.  
  
Xander and Willow looked through the songs. "I can't believe we  
  
didn't think of a song for them to sing."  
  
"I know." Xander said looking. "Lets just close ours eyes and pick  
  
one."  
  
They closed their eyes and their fingers lande! d on the same one.  
  
They smiled as the music started playing! .  
  
It sounded like country. The words appeared on the screen and Spike  
  
started to sing.  
  
"Living my life in a slow hell  
  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
  
I ain't seen the sun shine in three damn days  
  
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whiskey  
  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me"  
  
He continued to sing as he looked over to buffy standing next to him  
  
and he smiled then continued.  
  
"Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways  
  
I put your picture away  
  
Sat down and cried today  
  
I can't look at you  
  
While I'm lying next to her  
  
I put your picture away  
  
Sat down and cried today  
  
I can't look at you  
  
while I'm lying next to her"  
  
Buffy saw her part was coming next and she started to sing.  
  
"I called you last night in the hotel  
  
Everyone knows but they won't tell  
  
But their half-hearted smiles tell me something just ain't right  
  
I've been waiting on you for a long time  
  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap win! e  
  
I ain't heard from you in three damn nights  
  
I put your picture away  
  
I wonder where you've been  
  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him  
  
I put your picture away  
  
I wonder where you've been  
  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him."  
  
Buffy paused as the music played then continued.  
  
"I saw you yesterday with an old friend "  
  
Spike's turn  
  
"It was the same old same how have you been "  
  
BOTH  
  
"Since you've been gone my world's been dark and grey "  
  
Spike  
  
"You reminded me of brighter days"  
  
Buffy  
  
"I hoped you were coming home to stay  
  
I was headed to church"  
  
Spike  
  
"I was off to drink you away"  
  
BOTH  
  
"I thought about you for a long time  
  
can't seem to get you off my mind  
  
I can't understand why we're living life this way  
  
I found your picture today  
  
I swear I'll change my ways  
  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
  
I found your picture toda! y  
  
I swear I'll change my ways  
  
I just called to say I wan! t you to come back home  
  
I just called to say I love you, come back home"  
  
They finished and everyone clapped Buffy feeling a little embarrassed,  
  
started to walk off the stage but spike grabbed her arms spun her  
  
around and kissed her, hungrily.  
  
Buffy pulled away breathing heavily. She looked angry but she smashed  
  
her lips to his.  
  
She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
God they both missed this so much. Holding and feeling each other.  
  
They had forgotten they were on stage. Willow and Xander high fived  
  
each other thanking themselves on a job well done. Spike carried  
  
Buffy behind the curtain never breaking the kiss.  
  
He pushed her up against a wall and unzipped his pants and lifted her  
  
skirt.  
  
They had forgotten how good it felt to be together. He moved her  
  
panties aside.  
  
Spike grabbed his cock and positioned himself at her entrance. They  
  
broke the kiss and just looked into each other's eyes and he thrust  
  
in.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The  
  
Minster said as Buffy and Spike kissed.  
  
Everyone in the church clapped as they walked down the isle. All  
  
this, and Spike was afraid of it. He had regretted leaving her but  
  
they made it through. This second, this moment in time was the  
  
beginning of the rest of their lives. 


End file.
